Countless products are packaged and shipped to end-users in this country and around the globe every day. Many materials, e.g., flux material used in welding, are packaged in containers and then shipped to customers. In some circumstances, handling the container, opening the container, controlling flow of material dispensing from the container, and resealing the container is difficult and may result in damaging the container and/or spilling some material.
In view of the foregoing problems and shortcomings of handling the containers and controlling the material, the present application describes containers having a handle assembly to overcome these shortcomings.